wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Death knight PvE guide
Working with Other Classes Things Death Knights want Non-Death Knights to know *Death Knights have 6 runes: 2 blood, 2 frost, 2 unholy. Each has its own 10-second cooldown. That being said, we can't spam abilities as well as some other classes can. *Death Knights provide three buffs or debuffs to a raid but depending on their spec one of these will change. If the Death Knight is spec'ed into Blood they provide a buff called Abomination's Might which is a 10% increase in Attack Power, if they are spec'ed into Frost they provide a buff called Icy Talons which is a 20% increase in Melee Haste and if they are spec'ed into Unholy they provide a debuff called Ebon Plaguebringer which is a 13% increase in magic damage and disease taken. Some class-specific notes Things Non-Death Knights want Death Knights to know Things Death Knights want New Death Knights to know *All Death Knight Specs are viable for PvP DPS, PvE DPS and Tanking. *Death Knights are able to dual wield and use two-handed weapons. *If you're going to tank as a Death Knight it is advised not to dual wield while doing it as the mob or boss has a higher chance to parry therefore increasing its attack speed for the next swing. This will therefore increase the mob's damage to you. Furthermore, dual-wielding isn't advised as a lot of abilities are Instant attacks that deal a percentage of weapon damage + x. when dual wielding, these abilities don't count both weapons for the "Weapon damage" variable, they only count your main hand so it is better to have a hard hitting weapon like a 2H sword or axe instead. General Tips Death Knight Mage Rogue Rogues are the premier melee damage dealers and they excel in forms of crowd control. Unlike you, however, he only has leather armor to protect him from damage. Because of this, you should take the aggro and allow him to go all out on his damage. Allow him to sap/blind/gouge to take care of any unwanted extra attention from mobs. Hunter As a Death Knight, you have several abilities that can compliment a hunter's ranged attacks well. Using Death Grip will keep runners away from the hunter and allow them to DPS more consistantly, as well as Chains of Ice as a a way to slow mobs. As a plate wearer, you can easily be a strong tank and thus be ideal for keeping pace with a Hunter's purely ranged attacks. When specced Unholy, the Master of Ghouls capabilities allows you to have a constant pet just like a hunter, making a formidable combination. While specced frost, you can take advantage of the Hunter's freezing trap to freeze targets, emnpowering your spells like Howling Blast. Overall, a Death Knight is an excellent partner to a Hunter. Paladin Both of you are very durable classes with plate armor, great burst and sustained damage abilities, and you have some abilities to heal yourself, whereas the paladin's healing abilities greatly surpass yours. Be sure to get Blessing of Might from him at all times, as it will increase your melee damage. Overall, you are both very similar; heavily armored melee attackers with lots of utility. The single largest difference is that the paladin has no ranged attacks unless he is speced deep Protection or Holy. Warrior A plate-wearing class much like yourself, warriors are dps/tanking hybrids. If they are Protection spec, allow them to take aggro as you both break down your foes. If he is speced Arms or Fury, you may be the better tank, depending on your talents. Let whoever has a more tanking-oriented spec take the damage. Warlock Warlocks are much like Mages, in that they have the least armor available of all classes, being cloth only wearers. To make up for this however, they come with awesome damage and their own pocket pet to either contribute to their damage, assist in crowd control, or to be their personal tank. Regardless, you should never allow a mob to directly hit the warlock, you or his pet should have aggro at all times. Priest Priests are also squashies, and as such you should keep mobs off them as much as possible. Priests come in 2 varieties: healing oriented (a Holy build) or dps/pvp build (Discipline or Shadow). Shadow priests deal damage much like yourself, and Discipline has talents more focused on pvp utility and survivability. Hold aggro as much as possible and have the priest heal you when necessary. Druid Shaman Category:Death Knights